1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for setting a font size in a mobile terminal via a touch screen, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for setting a font size displayed on a touch screen according to the area (or size) of a region touch-input by each user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with the current trend of providing a smaller mobile terminal with a large display area, a variety of mobile terminals with a touch screen have been launched. These new terminals can implement both a display and an input functions without having a separate display or input unit. The conventional touch screens are typically divided into two types: a resistive overlay touch screen and a capacitive overlay touch screen. Generally, in the case of the resistive overlay touch screen, a user can make a touch input with both a stylus pen and a finger tip, while in the case of the capacitive overlay touch screen, the user cannot make a touch input with the stylus pen.
In operation, a variety of menus are provided in mobile terminals having a touch screen to allow users to conveniently run each of their functions. However, in the case of the resistive overlay touch screen, a user may relatively and accurately input (or click) a small-size region using a stylus pen, while in the case of the capacitive overlay touch screen, the user must directly and accurately touch the surface of the touch screen with his or her finger tip to make an exact input. However, the habits of each user is different in the touch area of the region where he or she touches the touch screen, thus experiencing discomfort in attempt to accurately touch a desired item in a menu, which displays in a relatively small font size.
A separate menu capable of adjusting and setting the size of menu fonts has been provided. However, if a user is changed, the new user must directly find and enter a font size change menu to override the previous font size setting which may make several attempts to finally adjust the font size to a desired font size, thus creating inconvenience.
In addition, an Internet full-browsing function is provided in recent mobile terminals, allowing users to view the intact Internet screen which are available in Personal Computers (PCs) or notebook computers, even in the mobile terminals. However, in an attempt to run a desired function, the user may experience discomfort in accurately touching letters of a desired link or menu displayed on the Internet screen on which the full-browsing function is running as the Internet screen of the mobile terminal being smaller than those of the PCs or notebook computers.